Tainted Kisses
by Coeur de Loup
Summary: I'm a part of you. I reflect your darkest desires." Yami no MalikRyou, BakuraRyou
1. Chapter One

Title: Tainted Kisses  
  
summary: "I'm a part of you that you can't deny. I'm a reflection of your darkest desires."  
  
pairings: Yami/Hikari  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
notes: I am aware that Yami no Malik dies and that he isn't a spirit. :)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
How does it feel to treat me like you do  
  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
  
And told me who you are  
  
I thought I was mistaken  
  
I thought I heard your words  
  
Tell me  
  
How do I feel tell me now  
  
How do I feel  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I've been waiting, " he says around heated kisses to my throat, teeth leaving ardorous marks that probably even concealer couldn't hide. Half of me wants to protest his actions-the half controlled by heart and soul while the other half wants to return the pleasure-my libido and mind. His bronzed hands are eagerly caressing my slender hips and every few seconds his nails leave welts imbedded in my pale flesh. Those succulent and come hitherto lips attach themselves to my nipples, lathering and nibbling as if they're his favourite treat. My fingers wind around the golden strands when a blissful shiver erupts within me, spreading through places I hadn't known existed previously.  
  
He is beautiful, wild and completely not mine. He's imagining Bakura, my yami. Bakura and I are nearly alike in appearance except for a few noticeable differences in our faces and the way our hair falls and his body his slightly taller but more muscles then I have. Yami no Malik could not tame Bakura and so he's turned to me as a substitute. I loathe Malik. I abhor what he has he done to me. The plan that we would use one another for our own selfish desires when we could not be satisifed with our yearning for the same person has completely been reversed into a starving need for this animalistic display of fornication.  
  
His tongue flickers against my arousal, my eyes close as I picture that the one bringing me all of this pleasure is Bakura. I used to fear Bakura because of the bipolar temperment that would often lead into fits of violence that the most domestically abused spouse could not comprehend. The verbal taunts were just as harsh and painful as the physical. The fear has never fully disappeared and at times I wait for him to erupt into an explosion of rage but an entire year has passed and no incidents have occured. We talk sometimes and it's almost as if there's a mutual agreement betwixt us, a sort of pact that we silently took under oath. When the platonic feelings vanished to be replaced by a deep-rooted love that only seeks to blossom capriconiously as the days trudge forward into weeks, months and years; I haven't the faintest idea.  
  
My legs are lifted to rest on his shoulders as he prepares himself for the breach of my most intimate orifice. Malik lusts for Bakura with such raw want that it's disturbing. I learned to admit to myself that Bakura would choose Malik before he even considered me as a lover. I'm not strong enough for him. No one wants a used, weak, insecure person like myself. That insecurity is the main reason that hold onto what I share with Malik. It feels good to be with someone even if it's wrong for the reason we have sex.  
  
My climax is monumental as I scream Bakura's name and I pull on Malik's hair. I bask in the warm swell of emotions as I curl into the sheets on my bed. He's beside of me. I feel his eerie violet eyes on me. He'll look at me for a few minutes and wonder why he ever became involved with me. He'll wish that he could use his Sennen powers to morph me into Bakura. The bed squeaks as he gets up and dresses. He doesn't offer a goodbye as he exits my room. I hate what I've become; a common whore.  
  
"Well, well, well. I actually saw the bastard this time." My eyes widen as I stare in shock and shame at Bakura. Here I am spread like a virgin for a sacrifice with my and Malik's semen on my body. He chuckles, leaning against the frame of the door. "You know, I wondered who made you moan like a slut those couple of times I opened our link." He sneers, making me tremble. "To think, the one that tried to kill you is the same one that fucks you."  
  
His voice is so disgusted and accusatory. I bring the sheet around my waist to vanish the feeling of vulnerability brought from my nudity. "He never wanted to kill me. You're the one that used my body and gambled with my life!" I haven't forgiven Bakura for what he did during Battle City and I doubt I ever will. It hurt even now that he so carelessly bargained me.  
  
He shrugs, walking into my room. How I wish on every star that he could be mine but it's a pleasant fiction that will never come true. "Maybe. Ryou, how long has this been going on between you two?" Is it my warped and delusional mind that brings about the pained tone in my yami's voice? Almost as if he was envious of what I shared with Yami no Malik?  
  
"A year." An entire year of being used as Malik's pleasure vessel but I'm no different. I used him as well.  
  
He sits beside me on the bed, those harsh brown eyes devoid of all emotion. "Why?" Is he actually making an attempt to speak with me civially? Does he honestly care about my ultimatum behind my sexual relationship with his rival? It makes my heart go pitter-patter.  
  
"Because....I need him." That's the truth. I've distanced myself from my friends. I can't be around people that are happy with the ones they love. The happy couple routine was inviting for the first couple of months but soon I became so jealous that my friends had found the love that I wanted. Yami no Yuugi and Yuugi are with Seto. Jou and Mai. Honda and Shizuka. Marik and Otogi. Isis and Shaddi.  
  
"You dont need that bastard." He roughly takes my chin in his hand, forcing me to meet his gaze. "Do you love him?"  
  
"What?" How can even ask that?!  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
"No!" The thought of loving Malik is as far-fetched as the idea of Bakura sprouting wings and turning into Cupid. "I could never love Malik because there's another that I've given my heart to but....he doesn't want me in return."  
  
Bakura laughs. "So, you are the whore I thought you were. Who's this pathetic mortal that you love?"  
  
"It doesnt matter." I get off the bed and pad down the hall towards the bathroom. Bakura's behind me, long strides easily matching my pace. "Would you please leave me alone? I want to take a shower. Alone." Well, alone or with him. How many fantasies have I dreamt of involving a shower scenario only to wake aroused and depressed? More than I care to count.  
  
"Not until you answer me." His hand grips my shoulder and I can already feel the bruises taking shape. He turns me around, our chests touching. I can feel my groin tighten in response. "You've become far too rebellious. Isn't it strange that it started a year ago? What's Yami no Malik been teaching you besides how to suck cock?"  
  
My cheeks flush at his crude language but I remain on the defensive. "I've grown up, Yami. I'm not the child I used to be."  
  
"I know," his voice is soft and his eyes are losing the fury that had filled them. "Who is he?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." He'd kill me if I told him it was him that I fell in love. I stifle the moan as he brings our chests in closer contact. "Please, let me go." Oh gods, just another inch and he'll know how much he's affected me.  
  
"You will tell me so I can rip him limb from limb for what he's done to you." My lips part in surprise.  
  
"Bakura...I'm sorry but you just can't know." I wrench from his grasp and dart for the bathroom, turning the lock. I ignore Bakura's pounding on the door and his yelling for me to open. If he wanted inside desperately enough he could easily pick the lock. I sink down onto the floor as the tears break free from their dam. I love Bakura but I can't tell him. Never.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Please review. :) Oh, the Song is Blue Monday by Orgy, I dont own that either. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Tainted Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh isn't mine. The song is Obession from .hack/sign  
  
warnings: male x male  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
deep in the night  
  
far off the light  
  
missing my headache  
  
visions of light  
  
sweeter delight  
  
kissin' my loveache  
  
how come I must know  
  
where obsession needs to go?  
  
how come I must know  
  
where the passion hides its feelings?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"My lovely, lovely whore," Yami no Malik breathes in my ear, tongue slithering against my neck. I moan as his hand snakes into my pants and holds onto my pulsating erection. I'm not even bothered by what he calls me. It is his pet name for me and I know it drives him wild to speak dirty. "That's what you are, Ryou. My wanton slut." Teeth latch onto the throbbing vein in my throat.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the den opens and both of us pause in our actions to see Bakura leering at us with pure disbelief and disgust. The afternoon sun streams through the ajared door, reminding me of the outing that I had scheduled with my friends. "Those idiots are here. I suggest cleaning up. Now," he growls the last.  
  
Malik abandons his quest in making me a trembling mess of orgasmic bliss to focus on Bakura. "Bakura, so nice to see you." I watch, unable to look away from the scene before me, my arousal departing. Yami no Malik is a siren, a vixen using his seductive wiles. Bakura's standing with his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Malik calmly. "Does it turn you on?" Malik touches the fly of Bakura's jeans. "To see me, taking your fragile hikari? Would you like to see more? To see me pound into him?"  
  
Bakura snarls, grabbing Yami no Malik's hand and shoving him to the floor. "Dont you ever say that to me again. Stay away from Ryou or I swear, I will send you to the Shadows and you will not return this time!" My heart is filled with such love for Bakura. He's doing this for me.  
  
Malik laughs, getting to his feet. "You can't stop us, Bakura. He needs me. He lusts for me." A bronzed shoulder shrugs. "You're in no position to stop us but...there might be something we can work out." He winks. "I'll tell you later. Ryou, I'll be seeing you."  
  
He disappears and I'm left alone with Bakura. He shuts the door, ignoring my friends voices from the kitchen. "Twice in one day, neh? I'm beginning to think you're a nympho." He throws my shirt at me as he sits on the couch. "I don't understand you. What the hell makes you want that bastard? Why do you keep going to him?"  
  
I finishing buttoning my shirt and stand at the window, watching Honda, Shizuka, Jou, and Mai play football though it was obvious the two men were more interesting in their girlfriends then the soccer ball they'd gotten from my porch. Otogi and Marik are seated on the swing, acting lovey-dovey. That means that Yami no Yuugi, Yuugi and Seto are the ones in my kitchen. "Does it really matter, Yami?"  
  
"Of course it matters. You're letting him have his way with your body."  
  
"Since when did you start to care?"  
  
He's standing next to me, a couple of inches taller but other than that, our reflections in the pane are nearly identical. "You told me this morning that you didn't love him so why? That's all I want to know." He must think I'm as naive as I look.  
  
"Because, I need him. I don't know why you're suddenly so interested in my business but I'm an adult. I don't have a use for you in my life anymore." Of course, I don't mean that. "You can't tell me who my friends can be, you can't tell me where I can go and you most certainly can't tell me who I can have sex with."  
  
He nods, lips pursed and if this was any other man-spirit-I wouldn't have believed the emotions that I felt come from him. Was he hurt by what I said? "I know I can't control you anymore. You have your own life but I'm not going to let that fucker break your heart because no matter what you seem to think, you do care for him or you wouldn't keep crawling back to him."  
  
"I don't give a damn about Yami no Malik!" I yell, frustrated. "I never have! You don't know what it's like to live loving someone that could never care for you in the same way you do them!" Tears unbiddeningly course my cheeks. Those traitorous drops has Bakura's face softening and I bet, I'm the only one in existence that knows that Bakura has a tender side. If only that gentle side that he rarely showed me meant something to the extent of love. I sniffle, continuing what I've wanted to say to him that I have for months, "When your heart is filled with so much passion and love for someone that you spend nights crying to yourself, that you cling to the sex you share with someone that doesn't deserve it..." I wipe the saline rivulets on the back of my hand. "I have to go."  
  
Bakura doesn't stop me as I leave. I'm not surprised that Yuugi is shuffling from the door, blushing and looking adorable as usual. He laughs nervously. "I heard you shouting and I thought that Bakura might be hurting you."  
  
"Not physically," I murmur. I shake my head, vanishing the oppressive cloud over my head. "So, is everyone ready?"  
  
Yuugi grins. "Yup!"  
  
Maybe, I can let my insecurities and depression disappear for now and be in the company of my friends.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Short, I apologize. :) Review 


End file.
